


This Side of the World

by NothingToSeeHere4



Series: something kind of new [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSeeHere4/pseuds/NothingToSeeHere4
Summary: There weren’t as many male Omegas. Not on this side of the world.That was absolutely fine. Kratos’ scent was entirely stifled by aionis, and the only surprise he got was when folks thought he was a Beta (ha) and not an Alpha.The Chosen’s family gave him an inquisitive sniff. But they noted his muscles, his sword, his dead eyes.There would be no distractions. No heats, no ruts, no silly little crushes. No worries at all.The Alpha woman joining them smelled like Tethe‘alla. He hoped that wouldn’t be a problem.---Kratos is an Omega. That...changes some stuff.
Series: something kind of new [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This Side of the World

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is an idea that hasn't been letting me work on anything else, so here we go!

His boy was alive.

His boy was _ alive. _

His boy was alive, and didn’t recognize his scent, the arms that carried him and the hands that wiped away his tears. 

Of course. There was no scent to recognize. No softness, no yield at all.

His only concession to the clawing in his heart was forcing him to stay home. He hoped his -  _ father  _ kept him locked up and never let him leave.

He should have realized it wouldn’t be that simple. 

-

Against all odds, his boy was joining them. 

Against all odds, his boy had the same curse that he did.

When he allowed himself to breathe deeply, he had nearly choked. Gods be damned.

No, he couldn’t think like that. 

His son was  _ blessed,  _ despite all tragedy. He was kind despite everything, stubborn and  _ foolish  _ like his mother. He laughed like a child and ran ahead, whining loudly at a new bruise or a long walk.

He was everything to him, and it was agony.

Because - because he wished Lloyd was - he was perfect, but -

It wouldn’t be an easy life. Not for him. Not for men like  _ us. _

But he was surrounded by smiles, women alphas and stubborn omegas that laughed with him, allowed to  _ fight  _ and  _ argue _ and  _ complain. _

He was - not jealous. He was pained.

He wondered how long that smile would last. He looked just like his mother, when he smiled.

-

Another night at another inn. 

Kratos was inside to humor the children, who worried about the freezing Triet nights. The foreman had given him a glance and shrugged, letting him stay in the front room and tend the fire.

He kept his back to the wall, and an eye on the window. 

His son should be snuggled up and warm, upstairs. He would allow nothing to reach him. Not even himself, needing to check and see his soft skin, alive, alive,  _ alive -  _

He might have expected the Professor’s footsteps.

“Good evening,” She said, softly. He nodded to her in greeting. “May I join you?”

_ No,  _ he wanted to say, and  _ why aren’t you upstairs _ and  _ an Alpha should guard the omegas  _ and  _ please leave me alone. _

He gestured to the chair beside him. After a moment, she took the couch, directly across from him.

Ah, wonderful.

“The children are dying of curiosity.” She said, with a faint smile. “In this one instance, they are willing students. I must apologize for that.”

“No need. They are young.”

“They are. They really are.”

She didn’t glance at the fire, nor the door as it opened and shut. She did not check her surroundings, nor stay poised to jump. She didn’t have any weapon at all.

He wondered if he found her foolish, or envied her in a way that ached. Was it an Alpha trait, to never feel cornered? Was it an Alpha trait, to look him dead in the eye?

He didn’t let himself be drawn into posturing - he checked the fire. He glanced up when the door opened and watched it shut. He waited.

“I have reminded the children of your privacy, a fact I know you appreciate.” She wetted her lips. “I just need to know something.”

Oh, dear.

“You don’t have a scent.”

He inclined his head. 

“And yet, you don’t strike me as a beta.”

Kratos considered her. An outright lie would be worried apart. He couldn’t risk any complications.

He needed to get this done. He needed to break his son’s heart, and send him  _ home  _ where he was  _ safe. _

“I had hoped I had you fooled,” He began, weaving his truths and his lies. “My exosphere has stifled much of my presentation. It makes travel a little easier.”

“A client might find it more suspicious.” She said, idly. 

“They might.”

“But it’s easier. Because you’re an Omega.”

He looked at her. It didn’t seem like a pick-up line, or any attempt at courtship. It didn’t seem like an insult, nor praise. She seemed only like a teacher with a puzzle, and a stab at the answer. 

His eyes flickered to the window. 

Just a shadow.

“Is that a problem?”

The hard line of her shoulders relaxed, and her lips quirked into something triumphant. 

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have brought it up, if not for Lloyd.” 

Kratos did not let his anxiety seep through, or immediately interrogate her. He didn’t get to do that. He didn’t  _ deserve  _ the ability to ask.

“Hm.”

She hesitated, again, and Kratos took some perverse pride in her nerves, some relief in how his status hadn’t changed her mind. 

“I’d appreciate it if you spoke with him. He doesn’t act lonely, but...it gets to him.”

_ Oh, Lloyd.  _ Kratos thought, and he ached.  _ My son. _

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, gruffly.

The Alpha took her leave, and Kratos was left to tend the fire. 

He would not let his boy get cold.

-

He had hoped the conversation would stifle any curiosity, and soothe any suspicion. 

As always, he was dead wrong.

Raine always had a furrowed brow, as if waiting for some evidence to prove his status. Her focus only egged the children on, desperate for any chance to relieve the boredom of their long trek. 

To their credit, they tried to be subtle about it. They failed entirely, but. They tried.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get back?” 

Genis groaned. “Sleep. Sleep for three weeks.”

“We’re almost at the next town,” Raine chided. “And you’ve ridden on Noishe half of what we’ve walked.”

“I cant help it,” He whined. “I’m tired!”

“That’s such a boring answer,” Lloyd huffed. “You’re so lame, Genis.”

“Well, too bad. That’s my answer. What about you, Colette?”

Poor girl. Poor, poor girl.

“Hmm,” She said, maintaining her lie. “I think I’ll get a puppy!”

“What? You have Noishe!”

“Noishe is your puppy, Lloyd. I can have one of my own, and they can play together!”

Lloyd seemed to consider this carefully. “Okay, but he can’t be too big, otherwise Noishe might get jealous. Especially with you just having saved the world, and all.” 

“What about you, Professor?” Colette said, maybe a little desperate. 

Raine took the bait, helping her out. “Maybe I’ll publish a book on what we’ve seen, or expand the schoolhouse. I might need a break from loud children, through.”

“Bo-oring!” 

“Mister Kratos? What about you?”

Kratos kept his stride, feeling four pairs of eyes bore into his back.

“I believe I’ll rest, as well.”

Genis crowed in victory as Lloyd began to shout. 

Ah, kids.

-

Training Lloyd hurt. 

It was a necessary pain, but. It hurt.

A fierce part of him never wanted his son to swing a sword, never wanted him to dirty his hands. It screamed that he should  _ protect,  _ and should bundle him up and blankets and hide him away from the world.

But Lloyd was - like his mother. 

Like him.

“Sloppy,” Kratos said. “Your footwork has improved, but you’re not following through on the strike.”

Lloyd grumbled, scuffing the ground with his foot.

“You must strike  _ through,  _ not strike to hit.”

“Yeah, well, whatever.”

Kratos crossed his arms, and regarded him.

“You wish to get stronger. Discipline is integral.”

“I get it,” He groaned. “You never let up.”

And Kratos wondered what he was supposed to do. He wanted to heal the scuff on Lloyd’s cheek. He wanted to rip his swords away and melt them into nothing: He wanted to send him home, or risk the whole damn thing and ——

“Again.” He said, simply. 

Lloyd groaned again, but staggered to his feet.

Good boy.

-

It gets to him. That was what Raine said - it  _ gets  _ to him.

And he thought,  _ how so.  _

Because —- when he was a child ——

It was a death sentence. It was - a promise. 

Kratos stared at Lloyd, over the campfire. His vision was unfocused, looking to all the world like the mercenary he was. 

That he was  _ supposed  _ to be.

He had starved himself to stave off puberty. He had thrown himself into every physical discipline before his presentation, knowing somewhere awful that he was  _ not  _ like his brothers.

It  _ gets  _ to him.

Would - revealing his status help? Or would it bring suspicion? Or a dull confirmation - that he was  _ not right  _ and Kratos was  _ not right  _ and he would be  _ big  _ and  _ ugly  _ and  _ alone —- _

“Mister Kratos?”

He blinked up at the poor, little girl. She looked so much like Mithos.

“Chosen.” 

“Did you get enough to eat?”

He inclined his head, briefly. She worried her lip, likely searching for a way to get to her real question.

“I could take the first watch.” She said, hopefully.

“No need. Go. Rest.” 

She deflated. 

“Are you sure? It’s like you don’t sleep at  _ all.” _

“I’m quite alright.” He said, simply. 

Lloyd was staring at them both from across the camp, eyes screwed up in concentration.

“Well, okay.” 

Colette walked back to his side, shoulders slumped. Kratos couldn’t help but think he had missed something.

-

He knew what was coming.

The town was - traditional. A town that inquired about your spouse, and peeked out the window shades at outsiders. 

The kind of town that - 

Well - 

Expected Omegas to kneel. To be seen, and not heard. 

The mayor would not listen to Lloyd. The Professor likely disgusted him as well, woman Alpha that she was.

Lloyd’s neck flushed red hot when he saw the pillows on the ground. 

One for him, one for her. 

Colette knelt gracefully as though sitting to hear a story, eyes flickering to make sure she was doing it right. 

The silence stretched on.

“Boy,” said the (ugly, sneering little) man. “Show some respect.” 

The Professor moved to object, and he waved his (soft, bejeweled,  _ useless)  _ hand.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

Fists trembling, Lloyd knelt to the floor with a  _ thunk.  _ Kratos heard snickers from the guards, whispers about the  _ hot-headed little -  _

The man turned to Kratos, smug pleasure on his face. How happy he must be to speak to an equal. A nice, strong Alpha.

“If we may -“

Kratos knelt with long-practiced ease. He showed no pain. No humility. He kept his feet planted and his hand on his sword. He felt Lloyd’s head whip around, and the entire room stilled.

The man snorted. “Don’t stop yourself to their level.”

Kratos remained silent.

“Only an  _ Omega _ must kneel. Please, join me.” 

Kratos inclined just chin. 

The heat of the entire room seemed to pool around him. Every single eye met his shoulders, and found them strong and square.

Kratos waited. The room would soon realize - 

That little Alpha had no power here. 

The penny finally dropped, and he sputtered. 

“It’s — outdated and —- please, join me.”

Kratos stood only after Colette and _(his little boy)_ Lloyd did, moving silently and steadily.

He was used to eyes boring into his back. He could shield them from this, just a few minutes longer.

-

Everyone was -  _ really  _ quiet. Lloyd felt like he was gonna  _ explode. _

Because - if Kratos lied he was  _ mad.  _ Because - I don’t know,  _ fuck you.  _ He could fight his own battles and sit on a stupid pillow and deal with it. 

But if he hadn’t -

If -

The innkeeper had looked around dizzily, and just let them divide the rooms up however they wished. And Genis was in there talking to Raine, so -

“Are you really an Omega?” Lloyd blurted.

Kratos didn’t even look up. 

“Because you - don’t smell like one.”

He just kept on sharpening his sword, without a care in the world. 

Lloyd felt like a  _ child. _

“Hey, I’m asking you something!”

The giant jerk finally looked up. 

“Yes.” He said, simply. 

Lloyd bristled. “Yes,  _ what?” _

“Yes, I am on Omega. Yes, I don’t smell like one. Yes.”

That left Lloyd speechless for a little bit. 

“I … never met another one. A - boy Omega.”

A weird look flashed on Kratos’ face. 

“I had figured as much.”

Lloyd had, like, a million questions. But Kratos stood, sheathing his sword and heading to the door.

“We have a long day tomorrow. You should rest while you can.”

And normally Lloyd would argue, but.

He just watched him leave.

-

“What.” Genis said flatly. Lloyd flushed, nearly throwing Kratos’ pack across the room.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you to  _ knock?” _

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to -  _ sniff backpacks?” _

Colette cocked her head. “Does Kratos have something yummy in there?”

Lloyd officially wanted to  _ die. _

“I just - ! Wanted to see if he smelled!” 

A resounding silence filled the room. 

“You know what I mean!”

“It is weird that he doesn’t smell omega-y.” Colette said, sniffing the room. 

“Sis said that it’s his exosphere.”

“But I have one too, and I smell!”

“Yeah, you reek.”

“You’re not the  _ littlest bit  _ weirded out?”

“I knew he was an omega.” Colette said, brightly. “He’s so kind!”

Genis and Lloyd shared a look. 

“I don’t buy it. I think he’s planning something.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno! Something - that needs us to think he’s an Omega. Or something.”

Something smaller and weaker . Something nicer. Something —- sadder?

Collette and Genis mulled this over. Lloyd held up one finger.

“I have a plan.”

-

“Quick! This way!”

The stupid jerk always seemed to be  _ behind  _ them, even though  _ they  _ were following  _ him. _

They caught their breath behind a wall, hands on their knees. 

_ “How  _ is he so  _ fast?” _

“We should give it up,” Genis gasped. “He’s just - shopping.”

“That’s what he  _ wants  _ you to think. ‘Oh, Orange Gels, oh, what a steal -“

“Maybe he’s just enjoying the sun.” Colette said, weirdly  _ not  _ out of breath. “It’s a pretty day outside.”

“Just wait, as soon as we leave he’s gonna start -“

“Doing what?”

Aw, crap.

Kratos stood with his head slightly cocked, his crossed arms no less menacing with the bag hanging from them.

“Start….” Lloyd stuttered.

“Snowing!” Genis supplied.

“Singing?”

“Um - no - uh - he’s gonna start - the sale. A sale. We’re looking for a sale.”

Kratos did not look convinced. Or impressed. Lloyd burned like a fire poker.

“I see. Why don’t you return to the inn and allow me to finish the shopping? What is it you require, chosen?”

Colette floundered, looking from Lloyd to Genis.

“Um - treats? Treats, for Noishe!”

Kratos inclined his head, turning to leave.

“If that’s all…”

“Wait!”

Kratos paused, looking back at Lloyd. So did Colette and Genis. 

For some - stupid reason, Lloyd didn’t -

Didn’t want to watch him walk away.

“We weren’t shopping.” Lloyd mumbled. “It’s just - “

Just - 

“It’s nice out.” 

After a moment, Colette and Genis nodded. It was really pretty out, and the gulls were fun to watch steal food. The water was shiny and pretty, and the market smelled  _ incredible. _

Kratos sighed, seeming to consider something.

“I cannot allow the Chosen to wander without a guardian.”

Lloyd deflated, sure they were being sent back to their room. Colette began to bounce on her heels.

“Yay! Thank you, Mister Kratos!”

All of the men in the group shared the same confused expression.

“Come on! Let’s go see the water!”

Colette tugged on Lloyd’s arm, running into the street. Lloyd looked over his shoulder, and guffawed at Kratos’ face.

-

“You’re back….late.”

Raine narrowed her eyes at Genis’ new kendama, and Lloyd and Colette’s dripping ice treat. The kids stomped up the stairs, laughing and shouting about something or other. 

Kratos kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“The time escaped me. I apologize.”

Raine arched an eyebrow.

“Think nothing of it. I knew they were safe. With you.”

She quirked a smile, helping the (Omega) with his bags.

They could likely never be safer.

-

“You weren’t joking.” Lloyd said, staring at him from across the room. “You’re seriously…”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Kratos waited, knowing he couldn’t run  _ now. _

“...why did you lie?”

And oh, that one hurt. 

He tried not to think about -

“My exosphere stifles everything about it. I didn’t think it relevant.”

“You didn’t —— of  _ course  _ it’s relevant!” Lloyd said, practically flailing his arms in indignation.

“How so?”

He expected Lloyd to be stuck on that one, but (his  _ boy's)  _ eyes just turned sad.

“Because —- I never met another one.” He mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

Kratos sighed.

“This journey is not about you, Lloyd. Or me. Or anyone. It’s about something much larger than us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Lloyd said. “It’s just….well.”

His voice suddenly cracked, fists clenching.

“Should I hide it too?”

And Kratos had to breathe against the  _ no no no my perfect little boy my lloyd my lloyd _

“You may do as you wish.” 

Lloyd just looked defeated, and Kratos felt  _ useless. _

“Would - might it help if I didn’t...hide, as you say?”

Lloyd’s eyes were huge, either from his slight stammer or his question. 

Kratos was already regretting this.

“Uh, yeah!” Lloyd said, all despair vanished like his dessert. “I always wanted an omega superhero! Like bam, and pow! I mean,” Lloyd blushed, looking at him shyly. “Not, like, that you’re doing that. But still!”

Kratos’ lips twitched dangerously close to a smile.

“I see. I shall make an attempt.”

“Okay! Okay, cool!”

Lloyd (finally) flopped onto his bed with a happy sound, tugging off his boots and throwing them into the corner.

Kratos leaned against the wall and made himself appear more comfortable, grip loose on his sword.

He evened his breathing to encourage his son’s sleep, letting the lull of the night drift in through the window. He smelled families settling in and heard the murmers of fond conversation, the flutter of sheets in the warm night wind and -

“Hey, Kratos?”

Blast.

“Yes, Lloyd?”

“What do you usually smell like?”

“I’m not sure I can answer that. I would have to ask someone else.”

Lloyd harrumphed, settling back against his sleep.

Kratos closed his eyes again, and across the town there was a little girl shrieking in delight as her (dada!) tickled her -

“Kratos? You awake?”

“Yes, Lloyd?”

“Um - why do we have alphas and omegas?”

“...Surely your Professor has covered this.” 

“No! Well, maybe…I guess so.”

“Go to sleep, Lloyd.”

“Yeah, okay. Goodnight.”

Kratos counted the seconds, and three, two, one —

“Hey, Kratos?”

“Lloyd.”

“Just one more!” Lloyd pleaded. “I don’t know any Omegas!”

“You know Colette, and your Professor can answer -“

“You know what I mean.”

And Kratos did. Kratos actually, really did. 

Because all the male Omegas in Meltokio were -

They were beautiful, small, slender things with long hair. They had smiles like sunshine and giggles like bells.

And he -

“What is it, Lloyd?”

“Did you ever have an Alpha?”

“...yes.”

And Lloyd knew enough to -  _ know. _

Lloyd made a quiet, tiny sound.

“What was it like?”

Kratos didn’t have to think about that.

“Like everything made sense.” He said, gruffly. 

There was silence, for a moment. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry.”

Kratos closed his eyes.

“Go to sleep, Lloyd.”

And his boy  _ (his little boy his poor boy his son)  _ snuffled, and pulled the blankets over his head.

-

“So…” Lloyd said loudly. “What do you do for heats?”

4000 years of experience with stupidity kept Kratos from landing headfirst into a shrub.

“Lloyd!” Raine said, too far away to give him a  smack. Genis and Colette dissolved into a fit of embarrassed giggles. “Inappropriate!”

“What do you mean, inappropriate? You have ruts and Kratos has heats and —-“

Kratos could  _ hear  _ the horrible thought plunk into Lloyd’s head.

“You’re …. not to _ gether,  _ are you?”

Raine did smack him, that time. 

“When Omegas are traveling alone,” Kratos said, with as much wisdom, maturity, and dignity that he could muster. “They may use medications to suppress their heats, or employ a surrogate service. Alphas can do the same.”

“Remember my ‘candy’ you accused me of hiding?” Raine chided. Genis flushed.

“Whatever! I didn’t know!”

“So you take medicine?” Lloyd asked, not to be distracted. “Or the - what-agate.”

“Surrogate. As I have said, my exosphere nullifies any….such experience.”

Lloyd pursed his lips, thinking very hard.

“Colette’s Grandma says they’re evil. That she can’t take them.”

“That is up to you to decide.”

“Then - why haven’t I heard of people doing that?”

“It’s different for Omegas.” Raine said. “The medicine is - not so refined.” 

“Who cares? Why don’t more people  _ do  _ that?”

“Because it can kill you.” Kratos said, shortly. 

There was silence for a long time.

“Does it hurt?” Lloyd said, in a small voice.

Kratos sighed. He was likely terrified,  _ trapped - _

“It...can.”

“But not for you.” Lloyd said, with an air of hopefulness.

“Not for me.”

“What’s a surrogate?”

Kratos exchanged a glance with the Professor. 

“It’s like - having someone be your partner for just a day.” She said, delicately.

This amazed the children, and the awful silence lifted.

“What! Can you have more than one?”

“Do you get married that day?” Colette asked, in wonder.

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

Kratos snorted and let the Professor handle it.

-

Lloyd was not at all subtle. 

Kratos allowed himself to follow the roles expected - for  _ Lloyd’s  _ sake. 

And maybe - it was a little  _ gratifying  _ to see his awe when he shocked towns with his strength, his knowledge, his  _ presence.  _ Maybe it was a little nice to see Lloyd’s chest puff, to see him try and imitate the way he walked, almost like -

There was a loud sniffing noise. 

Ah, yes. Subtleties. 

“I can’t even smell anything.” Lloyd complained. 

“Are you feeling well?” Kratos asked, mildly. 

“You know what I mean!”

“As I have said, my exosphere -“

“Yeah, yeah, blah, blah.”

Lloyd flopped on the bed (with his boots still  _ on,  _ ridiculous child).

“I would never expect you to remove your exosphere.” Kratos said, pointedly. 

Lloyd huffed.

“Yeah, well,  _ duh.  _ But there’s not any  _ monsters  _ here.”

“Do you remove yours when you sleep?” 

“Well, no. Because - what if I have to fight really quick?”

Kratos settled back. “I am glad to see you have some foresight.”

Lloyd made a smug noise. “So you’re not so tough.”

“I suppose not.” Kratos said, refusing to rise to the bait.

“Genis doesn’t believe me, but I know. Without that exosphere, you’re probably just like - a civilian.”

That may - rankle. The years of training had - never mind.

“Perhaps.”

Lloyd flopped over, staring daggers into his forehead.

“Y’know -“

Kratos removed his glove. 

“...I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“I’m starting to think it’s the only way to achieve peace.”  Kratos muttered.

Lloyd breathes deeply and steadily, brows furrowed.

“I still can’t smell anything!”

“I apologize for the disappointment.”

Lloyd grumbled. There was a tiny knock at the door.

“Come in!” Lloyd shouted, apparently not even  _ caring  _ about who it could be or what it could do -

“Chosen,” Kratos said, entirely off guard. She was smiling, but - 

He stood, feeling uneasy.

“Hey, Colette!” Lloyd said, sitting up. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing!” She said, with a false chirp in her voice. “Just - trouble sleeping.”

Lloyd made a sound of sympathy. “Yuck. Well, you made it to the right room. Kratos is boring me to sleep.”

She laughed, and it looked just like Martel when she was brushing something off, so fake and pained and -

“Oh, child.” He said, very quietly. And then louder, “Are you quite alright?”

“I just - don’t feel so well.” She said. “I’m sorry - I’m keeping you up, and -“

Lloyd jumped up and hugged her, just as she began to tremble. 

He wondered if she still had the ability to cry.

They both led her gently to the bed, Lloyd blabbering soothing nonsense and Colette nearly taking them both out several times.

“I - just don’t feel so well. I’m okay. Really, Lloyd.”

Poor girl. Lloyd didn’t buy it, looking at him for help.

“Perhaps - just closing your eyes might help.” Kratos said. “Lie back.”

She did so, eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed tightly together. Lloyd looked horrible anxious, and he wished he could do  _ something,  _ and -

It was entirely involuntary. Must be - the exosphere, alone on the table.

He began to purr. It was a soft, low rumble, made for love and pain and comfort and healing -

The Chosen cocked her head to hear it better, her breathing becoming steady.

Lloyd scooted over, and Kratos realized too late -

He sighed, briefly interrupting the soothing noise. Both kids made a noise of distress.

He settled in bed between them, and both immediately put their heads near his chest to feel the vibrations, close to the exact frequency that made muscles heal and anxieties ease.

“You smell nice.” Lloyd mumbled. “Kinda like…”

He froze. 

Lloyd appeared too sleepy to pursue the thought more, and soon drifted off. Colette’s muscle were unclenched, and her brow smoothed.

Kratos could lean over and sniff Lloyd’s hair, if he wanted to. He could put an arm around him and snuggle him close, and kiss the red shell of his ear and rock him.

Kratos stayed entirely still.

“I’m going to die.” Colette said, softly. Her voice reminded him of the tolling of church bells. 

He hesitated.

“...if we continue, yes.”

“I’m going to die for everyone.” She said. 

And Kratos stared at the ceiling and inhaled the soft scent of the children and felt their terrified weight upon him.

He wet his lips, and thought of Anna.

“There...may be another way.”


End file.
